The overall objectives of the total project are (a) to determine how small molecules and their metabolic products affect the stability and function of hemoglobin and other blood proteins and (b) to develop basic biochemical methods that are applicable to the objectives. Small molecules relevant to this project include drugs, industrial chemicals, and environmental pollutants that cause hemolytic anemia and methemoglobinemia. Research goals for the coming year are (1) to study the reaction of substituted phenylhydrazines with oxyhemoglobin in order to determine what role this reaction has in the induction of hemolytic anemia, (2) to study the reaction of phenylhydroxylamine with oxyhemoglobin in order to determine the role of this reaction in the hemolytic activity of nitrosobenzene, (3) to prepare synthetic models of hemoglobin in order to determine the structure of the ferrihemochrome produced by phenylhydrazine, and (4) to study further the specificity of the phenanthrenequinone test.